Lost but Not Forgotten
by bberry06
Summary: Glorfindel, a heroic figure from legend is about to go through an entirely different look that he will never forget… Will he just be an outcast in his beloved realm, or will the other elves learn to accept him and his new appearance? AU no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost but Not Forgotten

Summary: Glorfindel, a lord of a fallen city, a slayer of a balrog, and a heroic figure from legend is about to go through something that he will never forget… AU

Disclaimer: None of the "Lord of the Rings" characters belong to me. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Alright, AU everyone. :) Wanted to do something different for a change. Also, please no flames. Thanks.

Chapter 1- Over the Edge 

It began like any other day before… Lord Elrond sent out a troop of elves with me included in it. Our orders were simple, to regulate the increasing orc population around Rivendell. At least I thought that this would all be simple…

I quickly said goodbye to my life-long friend Erestor. After doing so, I took my regular place at the head of the group and led the twenty or so elves under the stone archway and out into the vast wilderness.

We made good pace that day. It seemed as though our feet barely touched the soft grass beneath us. We only stopped once or twice to replenish our supplies.

Stooping low, I could easily make out the tracks in the heavily trodden mud. "Orcs…" I murmured. I sprang back up to my feet and agilely leapt from rock to rock, tracking the cooling trail. The group followed me swiftly without question.

I stood upon a large boulder and surveyed the land outstretched in front of me. I spotted what we were searching for and leapt down from my rocky perch. "Follow me." I ordered, and once again started on the orcs' trail. Everyone followed me as ordered and we all soon were upon very fresh tracks.

Following them, we stumbled suddenly onto their hideous campsite. Orcs, orcs everywhere… There must have been at least a hundred misshapen figures fighting over what resembled a deer. Not much of the unfortunate creature was left, though.

Turning back to my comrades, I cleverly devised a plan and whispered it quietly, drawing figures in the sand to clarify my idea. Everyone nodded in agreement and readied their finely crafted weapons. "On my mark…" I whispered. I crept into position and drew back a golden tipped arrow on my oaken bow. I took careful aim, making sure that I would kill one on the first shot.

My bow sang as I let the arrow fly out of my fingers. A horrid screech escaped the orc's black lips before it fell dead. Everything went silent for what seemed like an eternity. I sprang to my feet and broke the dreaded silence. I charged straight for the middle of the group, killing as many orcs that I could with my bow. My troop of faithful elves charged in after me, slaughtering orcs as they came upon them.

Once half of the orcs were dead, the rest turned and tried to run as fast as they could from their undeniable death. We chased them until we cornered them upon the edge of a jagged cliff. Some of the foolish creatures jumped, thinking that they could save their lives. I advanced with my bowstring drawn taught. I aimed for a target and shot. The orc fell backwards off the cliff and splashed into the water below. I took another step, causing all of the horrible, ugly creatures to cower together. I smirked and drew another silver-feathered arrow from my quiver. I fitted it onto the bowstring and drew back, searching out my next unfortunate target. Before I could even let the arrow fly, I heard a cry come from behind me.

"Glorfindel!" The voice cried, "Look out!" I turned my head, but only a moment too late. I was face to face with a ghastly poisoned orc blade. I looked to my comrades and saw that all of their throats were under the orcs' poisoned knives as well.

The orc grabbed my golden hair and jerked my head back, revealing my tender unprotected throat. I tried to fight back, but another orc seized my bow and screeched, dropping the bow and looking at its scorched hands.

A cold steel dagger was placed against my jugular vein and pressed firmly. I clenched my teeth, knowing what was going to come next.

As one last desperate attempt, I swiped my foot under the orc's and tripped it. I fell to the ground with the orc and tried to grab the dagger. I tried so desperately, but to no avail. The orc pinned me down and bore its hideous yellow fangs. I struggled violently, but it had me pinned down too well.

Once again, I was under the cutting edge of the cold wicked blade. I looked into my terrified azure eyes in the distorted reflection of the dagger. I flailed my legs helplessly, hoping to at least kick something. And I did. I got my foot under the orc's chest and kicked it behind me, over the cliff's edge.

Shakily, I stood up and looked in horror upon all of my comrades' slit throats. I figured that all of the orcs had fled in fear after seeing me toss their leader over the edge.

Before I could even begin to grieve, I felt a cold hand grasp my ankle. Looking behind me, I saw that the orc that I just threw over the edge had climbed back up and grasped desperately onto my ankle. I tried to shake its hand off, but that was a foolish move on my part. Only supporting my body on one limber leg, the foot that the orc grasped onto was pulled harshly causing me to fall flat on my face. The orc began to loose its grip on the cliff's ledge and started to slip, still grasping my ankle in its withered hand. Trying desperately to save my own life, I tried to grab onto anything that looked stationary. But everything that I grasped onto, broke.

Slowly, the lower half of my body was dragged over the cliff with the orc. I cried out before loosing the rest of my body over the cliff's edge.

_Tbc…_

A/N- If you liked it, please review :) If enough people review, then I'll continue ;)P


	2. Over the Cliff and into the Water

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews:)

**Chapter 2- **Over the Cliff and into the Water

All the air in my lungs escaped me once my back hit the frigid water hard. I slowly sunk to the bottom as my vision began to black out. I swam for the surface as hard as I could. Finally after expending almost all of my energy, I broke the water's surface. I gasped in the life-giving air as I exhaustedly treaded the water below me. I swam over to the river's bank with the rest of my vigor. Barely could I drag my body ashore before I blacked out completely.

I awoke later to find the cold water gently lapping at my face. Sputtering, I dragged the rest of my body out of the water and collapsed in the grass. There, I lay motionless and exhausted. "What is wrong with me?" I thought aloud, "I am never this tired…" I attempted to get to my feet, but my legs just would not hold my weight. I collapsed again.

Slowly, I could feel my eyes closing. I forced them to stay open; knowing that closing one's eyes was not at all natural in the elven world. My eyelids felt heavy, though. I couldn't confront it anymore… I closed my eyes and swiftly sleep took over.

I couldn't tell how long I had been asleep, but when I awoke, I found the most unpleasant thing. My hand had brushed against my jaw to rid it of an itch. But an itch was not the only thing I found… my hand had brushed against something scratchy. I felt although I only had gotten sand on my face. I got to my feet; still feeling fatigued, and went to the riverbank. I dipped my cupped hands into the water and splashed my face with the clear, chilly liquid. Once again, I rubbed my face, but only to find that the "sand" was not gone… I started to panic a little. Looking down into my reflection, I saw that the "sand" was not sand at all. I had started to grow a beard.

Startled beyond reason, I fell to the soft sandy ground. My hand began to shake while I rubbed my stubby beard. I was trying to desperately reassure myself that this was only just a dream and that I would wake up soon and be in my soft bed, snuggled close to my loving wife. That sadly was not the truth, no matter how much I tried to trick myself into thinking that it was.

I had to face it. I was growing a beard. I sadly sighed and dropped my head to my chest. "What is wrong with me?" Was the only question that seemed to escape my lips. I buried my head in my hands and clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see my face ever again. "I will never be accepted as an elf again…" I felt a tiny tear trickle down my cheek. It splattered on my boot, leaving a round wet spot where it fell.

Drawing in a shaky breath, I stood back up to my feet. Only now noticing that I was not standing as tall as I normally did. I panicked more. Looking down at my feet, I saw that my once long graceful legs were now stubby and fat. "Now…" I groaned, "is when I am no longer considered an elf…" I didn't know what to feel at this point. "I should not even go back to Rivendell… maybe then everyone would think that I have died. As an elf, I might add… Not as this… horrible mutated creature…" Taking in one last deep breath, I proceeded to walk in the direction opposite of my beloved realm.

I did not even look back as I walked across a fallen tree to cross the river. I only thought of everyone that I would miss dearly. "Erestor…" I sighed, "I will miss his annoying attitude…" I could feel a smile beginning to spread across my lips, "And the way that he always has to do work before having a drink with his friends." I chortled a little after the last part of the memory. "Lord Elrond, on the other hand, I will not miss too greatly. He is always pestering me to get my work done and he is always sending me off on these scouting trips!" Anger edged my voice as I spoke, "None of this would have happened I am sure if he had not sent me off!" I grew more irate, "But my wife…" I spoke, calming greatly, "My wonderful Nithiel… my wonderful Nithiel… and my unborn child that she is bearing…" I stopped dead in my tracks. "I will never be able to witness my own child's birth… or will I be able to raise my child…" I turned around and faced imladris' direction. "I must go back."

I walked back the direction that I came from just earlier. I crossed the log again and came soon upon the cliff. I looked around for a way up the cliff, but to my detest, I found none. I had to scale the cliff's side with my bare hands.

Grabbing onto a rock, I noticed another thing. My once graceful slender hands were now short and plump. "What else can go wrong with me?" I sighed before beginning to climb the cliff's rocky side.

After much toil and sweat, I finally reached the top. I threw myself down on the safe stable ground and rested.

When I felt that I had enough strength to continue on, I got to my stubby legs and walked on, tripping occasionally on the leggings that once fit me perfectly. "What are the residents of Rivendell going to say about this?" I felt so ugly. But now that my arms were just as short as my legs, I at least felt in proportion.

I had an unusually large appetite now just to make things worse. I craved the weirdest things. But most of all, I craved meat and beer. I seldom ate meat before. Nor did I drink ale. "Why me?" I sighed, "Why did this have to happen to me?" I sat down and clutched my growling stomach. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, still trying to think how this all happened.

Tbc… 


	3. Outcast

**A/N- **This story is so much fun to write :) And thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed. Reviews help get me motivated to write…. wink wink nudge nudge

Chapter 3- Outcast 

I must have thought for at least an hour before I rose to my feet sadly. I had not even thought of a remotely sensible answer to the question blazing in my mind. Sighing, I began the long trek back to Rivendell. "I hope they still recognize me…" I looked down at my now oversized shirt, "I look atrocious…" I groaned.

I walked for a whole day and still I had not come upon Imladris' borders. "I could have been there by now if I was my _normal_ height…" Yawning, I laid down on the soft and quickly, sleep took me over. I just hoped that when I awoke, I would not have grown another head!

The sun set swiftly and the stars shone brightly like little gems set in the black abyss. Something awoke me abruptly. A howl, but not just any howl from any wolf. This was a different howl… the kind that sends shivers down your spine… "Wargs…" I muttered, now fully alert. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as my stubby legs could carry me.

Coming upon a tree, I tried in vain to climb it. No good, my legs and arms were just too short. I ran again, abandoning the maple tree. "Faster! Faster!" I told myself, trying anything to get my legs to carry me away from the wargs. "If only I had my sword! Then I would not be running!" I cursed myself for dropping it earlier.

Just then, a massive warg jumped out from its hiding place. It opened its fierce jaw lined with razor sharp teeth and snarled viciously at me. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I sprinted right underneath the immense creature. I wanted to think how I had just did that, but I had to keep myself focused on running.

Looking behind me, I saw that the gap between the pack of wargs and me was swiftly closing. They were gaining fast. My limbs began to burn with fatigue, but I ignored it and ran through the pain.

"WATER!" I almost screamed with joy, seeing the lake just ahead. "I have to make it to the lake! I will be safe there!" I thought franticly. I came upon the water's edge and dove in. Water engulfed me quickly as I swam towards the bottom.

I stayed at the bottom as long as I could. But soon enough, I needed to replenish my air. Swimming towards the surface, I could see vague silhouettes of the wargs. My head broke the surface of the water and I sputtered, trying to quickly replenish my air supply and dive down again.

The wargs spotted me and they all jumped in, like hunting dogs after a duck. I dove down again, but this time, I noticed something different. Down at the bottom something moved. It was like a giant tentacle. Ominously it shown under the faint moonlight that pierced the surface of the disturbed water.

I did not waste another second. I swam towards the surface, eager to face the wargs rather than that. I broke the surface once again and scrambled out of the water. I tried to run, but my water soaked clothes weighed me down. While I ran, I took off some of my extra clothing. My tunic was the first to go, then my cerulean blue shirt. Hopping on one foot at a time, I unlaced my boots and dropped them, leaving me now with only my light gray leggings.

I ran in circles until the wargs had finally lost my scent. I sighed and sit down in the dirt with my back to a great elm. I shivered and hugged my arms tightly. This feeling was new to me. It felt bitter it made all of my muscles shiver. I believe the humans called it cold. Well, if that was what it was, I did not like it at all. I huddled into my body, trying desperately to conserve the last remaining bit of heat.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was cold, hungry, and I had the constant threat of the wargs appearing again. I just wanted to be home. Home, snuggled up next to my beloved wife next to the fireplace. Reading a wonderful book… I sighed heavily once I was drawn back into reality when a cold gust of wind shook the leaves above me. I shivered again, hoping that soon that would no longer be a daydream to me.

The sun rose on what I could tell would be another miserable day. I rose to my feet and slowly walked towards Imladris. The hunger had made me weak. I had not eaten anything since day one of this dreaded trip. But then I spotted berries. Ripe, delicious red berries. I ran to the bush and gathered as many as my hands could hold. I almost ate one when I saw that these were from a poisonous bush. Quickly, I threw them to the ground and grumbled. I walked away, clutching my stomach with ravenous hunger.

I still did not know how far I had to go until I at least saw the borders of my precious realm. Climbing over a hill, though, things all became clear to me. I could see the beautiful city in all of its glory! Forgetting all of my personal needs, I ran down the steep hill and towards Rivendell.

I felt like crying once I came upon the stone archway that I had seen only a few days ago. I was about to take a step in, but a guard stopped me. He stood twice my height.

"Halt." He cried, "What business would you, a dwarf, have here?"

"Dwarf!" I shouted. "I am no dwarf! I am Glorfindel of Gondolin!"

The guard laughed heartily at me. "Glorfindel is out on a scouting trip and will not be back for at least a couple of weeks. And he is an elf. He is not an ugly dwarf such as yourself!"

I was about to punch him in the face for insulting me, but I resisted. "I have come to speak with Lord Elrond."

"On what account?"

"There is something wrong with me."

"I will say so! You… thinking you are Glorfindel!" He laughed again.

"Shut your mouth and quit the rude remarks!" I became irate, "Can you not tell that I am Glorfindel?"

"No, and I do not have time for these silly games. Leave here." The guard lowered the point of his spear to my eye level. "Unless you want to leave with only one eye…"

Scowling, I decided to turn my back and leave him. "I will make sure he is removed from his post once I am returned back to normal." Looking behind me, I saw that the guard was not watching me. I darted around the corner and went straight for a small crack that I had used numerous times to escape the hassle of Rivendell. I got down on my hands and knees and tried to squeeze myself in. But I had gained too much weight. "Curse this!" I swore so loudly, I was sure that every resident in Rivendell had heard me.

"Dwarf!" An elf called, "There is a dwarf trying to sneak in!"

Knowing that this was all in vain, I tried to slip back out, but I was stuck in-between the wall. I sighed heavily and gave up. I was too tired and weak from the journey.

I soon had a whole company of elves crowding around me. I pretended like I did not care. "Help…" I whispered, "I am stuck…"

One strong, young elf came up to me and pulled hard. I winced in pain, but kept my mouth shut. Another elf came up to me also and pulled.

With their combined strength, I was freed of the wall. "Thank you." I managed to say. I then looked up to my rescuers and gasped. "Elladan! Elrohir!" I hugged Elrohir's leg, forgetting for a moment that I only came up to his waist.

"Get off of me!" Elrohir pulled me off of him and stood over by his brother. "How do you know my name?" He queried.

"I am Glorfindel."

All of the elves in the group started to laugh.

"You are not Glorfindel! You are only a stupid ugly little dwarf!" Elladan chimed up.

"I do not know why I have become like this, but I assure you, Elladan, I am Glorfindel!"

I watched as Elrohir whispered something to Elladan. Elladan snickered and grinned.

"What are you two saying?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing that should concern you, anyway." Elladan said, looking down at me with that grin still on his face.

I would have demanded that they told me, but I knew that I would only be laughed at again. "I need to speak with Lord Elrond."

"Nay. We are not taking some stupid dwarf to see ada. He is very busy and needs silence." Elrohir spoke this time, warning me with his fierce eyes.

"Then Erestor! He will recognize me!"

Both of the twins shook their heads no. "Nay. That will also not be happening."

"Why not?" I began to lose my patience with both of their arrogant attitudes.

"He is also busy." Elladan pointed out.

"He does not work today!" I yelled.

"And how would you know that?"

"I am GLORFINDEL!" I wanted to wring both of their necks at this point.

"This is getting pointless." Elladan turned his back and started to walk away, "I am leaving."

I started to beg now, "Please, I need to talk with Lord Elrond. It is urgent!"

"What could possibly be so urgent? You are not even dressed properly. It cannot be that important if you cannot even find clothes that fit."

They just would not believe me. Nothing I said got through to any of them. "Please…" I begged again, "I need to speak with Lord Elrond. Just for a moment."

This must have amused Elrohir. I could tell it by the way his eyes flickered when he spoke. "Fine. But only for a moment and no more."

I nodded eagerly, "Yes. Thank you, Elrohir!" I allowed myself to be led to Elrond's chambers.

"I hope ada is in a good mood today…" He grinned, "He does not like dwarves all too much…"

I had forgotten about Lord Elrond's harsh distrust for the dwarves. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and awaited Elrond.

"Ada! I have a guest who brings urgent news!" Elrohir called.

Elrond came from his desk with a scowl on his face. The kind of scowl that he carries only when you have interrupted his work. "What is it, Elrohir?"

"This dwarf says he brings urgent news."

Lord Elrond looked down to me, hatred filling his eyes, "What is it?"

"My Lord… I know you will not believe me… but I am Glorfindel…"

This did not amuse the lord of Rivendell one bit. "So if you are Glorfindel, then what is something that only you know?"

Tbc… 

**A/N- **Whoo! Long chapter this time :) Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	4. But I am Glorfindel!

A/N- WOW… long time it's been… I must regret to say that I put this down and forgot about it ; 

**Chapter 4- **But I am Glorfindel!

I had to think about one thing that would prove me as being Glorfindel. "Well, Lord Elrond, sir, I have a wonderful wife named Nithiel and she is currently bearing my child."

"That is not going to prove that you are Glorfindel." Elrond spoke coldly.

"Well… there is another thing… I have a scar just above my flank… but I do not really want to show you with Elrohir standing here…"

"I do not want to see it anyway." Elrohir turned his back towards us.

I shyly lowered my loose leggings and showed him the three-inch long scar.

Elrond's lips quirked back into one of his uncommon smiles, "My friend, what have you done to yourself this time?"

I smiled the biggest smile that I could muster. Quickly, I hugged his leg and started to weep. I wept like a little elfling who has only just been reunited with his father. "I am so glad that you see me as who I really am now!" I pulled my leggings back up and looked to my lord, "Is there anything that you can do to turn me back into an elf?"

Drawing his slender hand up to his chin in thought, Elrond spoke quietly, almost lost in his own thoughts, "There is this herb… it can cure almost any ailment… But, the only place that it can be found is up in the snowy mountains in the dense wilderness… There is also rumor of a fell dragon that lay, guarding the herb…" His gray eyes lowered to meet mine, "I do not wish for you to lose your head over such a diminutive matter."

"I do not care. I… I just want to be normal again…" I could feel my ribs begin to tense as the thought of what was to come hit me like a rock. "Where are these mountains?"

"North of here, in the most remote place of Middle-Earth." Elrond spoke quietly, not truly wanting to bestow the information upon me, "And if you truly must go, take another elf with you."

I nodded quickly before speaking my gratitude towards the lord of Imladris. I left in a heartbeat to find another elf to accompany me on this suicidal trip.

Just as I had anticipated, no one would attend with me on this journey. Well, all but one. Elrohir, the son of Elrond seemed more than ecstatic to come with me.

"Glorfindel," He smiled, looking down upon me with his steel gray eyes, "when we leave, can you teach me some of those sword techniques that you promised?"

"That is the reason that you want to accompany me, is it not?" I could feel a slight smile spread across my lips as I realized that the full-grown elf standing in front of me still only carried elfling thoughts.

He shifted his tanned leather boot in the dirt awkwardly, "Possibly." He whispered, staring up at some unseen object.

"Pack your belongings, then. We will leave at first light tomorrow morning." I watched as Elrohir darted off, racing the fading sun. I, too, turned and was about to retire to my home. That was until I remembered that I was no longer an elf… "I hope Nithiel will still recognize me." I whispered as I walked the familiar stone path back to my home.

As I neared the gold trimmed door, a fleeting thought crossed my mind. _What if she does not recognize me? What if she does not even love me any more…?_ I cursed myself quietly for even thinking such appalling thoughts.

I opened the large door and stepped cautiously inside. Everything was just as I left it countless days ago. The kitchen was still a mess with pots and pans sitting patiently in the sink, waiting to be washed. I peered around the arch into the living room. Again, nothing was changed.

Quite sobs flittered to my ear. Faintly, I could make out that Nithiel was crying. I flew up the spiraling stairs as fast as my fat, stubby legs could carry me. "Nithiel!" I cried, "Nithiel, do not cry!"

Opening the large door to the bedroom, I could clearly see my beloved wife on the bed, sobbing with her head buried in her long elegant hands. "Nithiel…" I crooned, "Please, I am here now…"

"Glorfindel?" She looked over to me, her smile quickly fading to disgust; "You are not Glorfindel! Get out of my home!" She picked up a book and cast it at me, barely skimming the top of my golden head.

"Please, Nithiel!" I could feel myself begin to plead, "It is I, Glorfindel!"

"Prove yourself!"

Once again, I lowered my leggings to reveal the three-inch white scar sitting just above my flank.

"… It is you…" overwhelmed with joy, she wept. "I cannot believe it… you have returned. But… why are you so short?"

"I will explain later, my love." And I kept true to my word. After a short rest, I explained all that had befallen me in the few short days.

Once my story had been told, Nithiel's lips pulled back into a very amused smile. "As long as you are still my Glorfindel, I do not care what you become."

"Oh, there is one more part that I left out…" My gaze slowly dropped to the oaken floor.

"And what is that, my love?"

"I fear I must leave you again for awhile. I must find an herb that can cure me of this horrible predicament."

"Will you be back soon? The baby is due in only a few short months." Her slender hand dropped to caress her bulging belly.

"I hope so," was all I could manage to murmur under my breath. I still kept my azure eyes gazing to the ground, not wanting to see her expression.

"Do not feel guilty. You do what you feel you need to." Nithiel's soft, flute-like voice spoke kindly without even the slightest hint of irritation. "And when you return, I will be awaiting you with open, loving arms."

"Thank you, Nithiel, for always being there for me." I bent over to give her a kiss, but only to find my lips press against her forearm. I could hear her giggle softly before bending over and kissing me with her soft, silky lips.

I smiled and pulled the blankets up over my head before swiftly falling into a comfortable, dream filled sleep.

Tbc… 


End file.
